


Unbound

by Lady_Vossler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vossler/pseuds/Lady_Vossler





	Unbound

A new pantheon gathers. They are here for the prophecies that will foreshadow their birth, lives and downfalls.

They stand around a small, elderly figure.

“You are…sure,” asks a crackling voice owned by the figure.

The gods nod and murmur ascent. Some much more confident than others.

“Fine then.”

But a figure separates from the pantheon and cuts down the Prophet of the Universe before any can react.

“You are all fools,” the trickster growls, clutching the bloody dagger.

“You willingly hand over your fate, your neighbors fate and our world’s fate.”

There was silence for several beats.

“I will not allow you to condemn yourselves to your own stupidity without even allowing the chance for growth.”

The trickster left, to welcome their world without the burden of an already written story.


End file.
